


Untitled

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gay for Kaneda," Tetsuo told himself as he proceeded to have gay dreams about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> First Akira fic. This takes place during the manga (which is better than the movie imo) it's okay if you have only seen the movie, it just probably wont make as much sense. Please point out any typos if I made any, and I am always open to feedback and critique. I've never written a masturbation scene before but I think this is pretty good for my first time :) Thank you and enjoy!

A cool night breeze swept across the Great Tokyo Empire, causing Tetsuo to shiver softly. He sat on the steps to Akira’s throne on their little island, overlooking the ruins of Neo-Tokyo below. 

He did this often, just sitting on the steps and watching the city. Every now and then he’d spot a stray animal or some drunkard, but nothing enough to really grab his interest. Still, just sitting there in his comfortable silence helped calm him down and distract him from his horrendous withdrawal symptoms.

Tetsuo could feel his eyelids grow heavy. Yawning, he stood up and ambled up the steps, inside his little “home”, which was nothing more than an empty building with some rooms used to sleep in. 

On his way to his own bedroom, he passed by Akira’s. He paused and looked inside. The young boy was sound asleep, snug under his covers. Lying next to him was Kaori, sleeping peacefully. Test figured she must’ve fallen asleep while watching over Akira.

He felt himself smoking softly. Kaori always looked so tired and unhappy when awake, but asleep, her visage was calm and it even looked a little happy. She was beautiful and had a good heart. That’s why Tetsuo liked her.

He continued into his room. He removed his cape, letting his drop to the floor as he flopped down face-first onto his bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was the best he could get in a post-apocalyptic city. He sighed heavily. Tomorrow he had to make his daily appearance with Akira to his followers. Then he’d sit around and wait for some new kids to test the pill on to arrive, which could take days at a time, considering how 90% of the population was injured. Akira would sit on his throne silently, or his his telekinetic powers to play around with some rocks. Then they’d go to bed for the night and the process would repeat.

Same shit, different day.

He rolled onto his side with another sigh. As much as he enjoyed being powerful and on top, sometimes it was boring.

He wishes, deep down, that he could go back to the days before all this happened, when Neo-Tokyo was a bustling city with bright lights and a thriving population. He wished he could ride his bike with Kaneda again, feel the wind rush through his hair as they sped down the highway. 

He reminds himself, sadly, that he can never go back to that. Neo-Tokyo is destroyed. Even if they rebuilt it, it would never be the same as it was before. He hadn’t seen Kaneda since the destruction, and could only assume he was dead. 

Tetsuo focused back on the present. Maybe tomorrow he could give his followers a demonstration, like healing an injured person. _Anything_ to get rid of the boredom. He needed excitement, needed stimulation. Even right now.

So, he did was any bored, hormone-fueled 15 year old boy would do.

He decided to fap.

It had been too long, really. His encounter with the sex slaves, when he first met Kaori, had been a few weeks ago, and it wasn’t very pleasant. He was so busy with running his Empire and worrying about Lady Miyako’s Temple he didn’t have time to even really think about sex. But tonight, he would indulge. 

Hurriedly, he stripped himself of his lower garments and shivered as his cock sprung forth into the cool spring air. He wrapped his hand around it, relaxing as the heat of his palm warmed it up.

He closed his eyes and began to pump it. He pictured Kaori stripping and grinding against him, panting and moaning.

“ _Yeah, that’s pretty hot. Fuck,_ ” he thought as he felt himself growing hard. He envisioned her sitting on his lap naked as he fondled her breasts. She kissed him and leaned into his ear, whispering hot things.

“ _Ohh, Tetsuo..”_ He bucked his hips into his hand, whining softly as pleasure spiked through him, tickling his brain.

“ _Mmm, ah, Tetsuo, you’re sooo big~”_ His skin grew hot and he felt a thin layer of sweat form on his forehead. 

_“Tetsuo….you’re gonna have to go faster than that if you want to be at the head!”_

Tetsuo froze and flung his eyes open. Karoi’s soft, warm voice had been replaced by an all too familiar loud, masculine one. He recognized it instantly.

_Kaneda._

_Dammit,_ Tetsuo thought, gritting his teeth. _Not again._ He didn’t want a repeat of what happened before during his foursome with the sex slaves, where his mind merged with Akira’s and he was hit by a wave of old memories. It was overwhelmingly powerful, disorienting, and overall very unpleasant. 

Wanting to avoid that, Tetsuo paused and took a few deep breaths to calm down before he resumed pumping his hand up and down his shaft. Pleasure trickled back into him and he moaned, closing his eyes blissfully.

He rolled onto his back and arched his hips, running his free hand through his hair. Soft pants and moans escaped him. He let his mind wander back to his fantasy. Kaori was once again on top of him. He can practically feel her arms wrap around his waist, pressing him up against her.

“Fuck,” he panted, biting his lip. He could feel precum dribble down into his fingers.

He buried his face into her hair, inhaling its sweet scent. Groaning softly, he moved his head down to her shoulder, biting it in a teasing manner and running his tongue over it.

It tasted like leather. Skin shouldn't taste like leather.

He looked up and saw Kaneda's face instead of Kaori's. The leather he tasted was from the other's signature red leather jacket.

"Kaneda," Tetsuo gasped. He felt a wave of pleasure rise up inside him, his lower abdomen feeling hot and knotted. He could feel his heart hammering, his chest feeling like it was going to burst. A low whine escaped his throat as he bit down hard on his lip, the pain spiking his pleasure.

He fantasized of Kaneda embracing him, holding him close against his chest. Tetsuo felt so warm and _complete_  against him. He looked up and was greeted by the older teen locking eyes with him and flashing him a big, beautiful smile. Tetsuo was certain his heart would explode. He felt his cheeks grow warm and Kaneda is so hot and it felt so _good_ -

He came with a soft gasp and whine.

"Kane....da...fuck."

He lay there for a while, enjoying his afterglow. His breathing slowed down and the buzzing of pleasure in his head gradually faded away. His cum stained the sheet. Oh well, he'd get someone to wash it out tomorrow. Exhaustion swept over him. He telekinetically wrapped his blanket around himself and rolled onto his stomach.

Did he really just do that? Did he really just fap and cum to Shotaro Kaneda?

He wanted to feel ashamed, but he wasn't. He never found gender to be an important factor in finding someone attractive. He had had crushes on girls here, crushes on boys there, so he wasn't bothered that he found another man attractive.

He was bothered it was Kaneda that he found attractive. Kaneda, his _enemy._ The man who had pushed him around for years, teased him and treated him like a runt.

But at the same time, he found himself enjoying his time with the Capsule leader and the rest of the gang. They were his only friends, the only thing interesting in his life. He enjoyed riding his bike into the night with them, breaking the law for fun, getting high and drunk...

Tetsuo misses it. He'd never admit it out loud, though. He misses Kaneda the most.

He feels a pang of sadness. He's a mess without Kaneda. Tetsuo can feel himself slipping away. He knew his powers would spiral out of control, it was only a matter of when. All because he lacked self-control.

Whenever Tetsuo had an outlandish or dangerous idea, Kaneda was always there to bring him back down to Earth. Although Kaneda was outlandish himself, he knew when to stop and if things were going too far. Tetsuo recalls the night he beat up a Clown member to the point where he was a bloody mess on the ground. It was Kaneda who stepped in to stop him from delivering the final, killing blow. Tetsuo hated to admit it, but Kaneda had much better judgment than him. 

If Kaneda was here, Tetsuo mulls as his eyelids droop down, maybe he would've stopped him from destroying part of the moon, or urged him to go cold turkey sooner. He also, Tetsuo thinks with a soft smile, would kick his ass for being such a dumbass.

The burning in his heart, the yearning to see Kaneda again, must be set aside however. He needs to focus on Akira, the Empire, and Lady Miyako. 

"I'm not gay for Kaneda," Tetsuo told himself as he proceeded to have gay dreams about him.

 


End file.
